The Next Three
by solamere
Summary: A new three have arrived, but they may not be on Starclan's side..
1. Prologue

The Next Three

Prologue.

Three cats walked, slowly approaching a small mist wall. All of them had blank expressions as the walked closer to the place they knew.

"Dovewing, Lionblaze. An omen has come." Jayfeather sighed.

Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Omen? What did it say?"

"All you need to know is this effects all we have lived and died for." Jayfeather hissed. He walked away, aware that the two were still staring.

"I finally realize why omens are meant to be figured out by the one who receives it." Jayfeather grunted. "Why waste your time explaining everything when they could just make them do their own work instead of being a lazy kit?"

"Well, that's half of it."

Jayfeather jumped at the new voice.

"Bluestar?" Jayfeather recognized the gray leader.

"Jayfeather, I too know the prophecy, but I cannot be the one to give it to a warrior."

Jayfeather knew exactly why, Bluestar was almost invisible. She was fading very quick, and soon would be the ancestors of ancestors.

"Your fading." Jayfeather replied quietly.

"Yes." Bluestar sighed. "Send an omen, to one you think can see past power, and one who has experienced the great battle."

Jayfeather nodded.

"Now, I must go. So many of my family will see me there. Goodbye Jayfeather."

"Goodbye Bluestar."

Jayfeather watched as the misty body disappeared. He walked into the dreams of a cat he knew for a very long time. Ivystar.

Ivystar walked around surprised she was not in a normal dream.

"Jayfeather?" Ivystar ran towards him franticly.

"Ivystar, I trust you with my knowledge. An omen has come."

Ivystar's eyes widened.

"When the moon becomes full in many moons, another three will arise from the shadows of the afterlife."

Jayfeather walked away.

"Wait!"

Jayfeather stopped.

"Is Dovewing okay?"

Jayfeather began to be filled with pity.

"Yes. She will be there when you wake in the afterlife."

Ivystar watched him fade away.

Jayfeather thought of the prophecy.

"Another three. And this time, they may not be on our side."


	2. Chapter 1

The Next Three

Chapter 1.

Moans and groaning echoed through the forest. Cats once known as friends and family were wounded in the midst of battle. A shadow walked in the gray sky.

_"You have succeeded, we have won."_

"Wake up sleepy head!" A voice shouted in Sparrowkit's dreams.

Sparrowkit opened his eyes, not surprised to see Shadekit and Icekit staring at him.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Icekit teased.

"N-No!" Sparrowkit stammered, realizing he was still shaking.

"He did have a nightmare!" Icekit giggled.

"Yeah! We could hear you squealing like a she-cat!" Shadekit yowled.

"Excuse me?" Icekit shouted, "At least she-cats don't squeal as loud as toms!"

"Look! It's Yarrowpaw!"

Yarrowpaw padded to the nursery.

"Yarrowpaw! Please teach us some battle moves! Please!"

Yarrowpaw hesitated, but finally let out a smile. "Fine." "Lets see what you know."

Icekit had her head high, she was confident she would beat Yarrowpaw.

Yarrowpaw swiped her hind legs under Icekit, and then pinned her down.

"Yarrowpaw!" "What in Starclan's name do you think your doing teaching kits how to fight?"

Yarrowpaw paused. Her mentor, Lillysnap, stood a couple mouse lengths away. Watching everything that happened.

"Yarrowpaw, we will practice training. As for you three, I'm sure the elders would love to tell you some stories."

The kits padded to the elders' den. To see Blossomfall, Brairlight and Daisy sitting in their nests.

"Tell us a story about the great battle!" The kits squealed.

The elders stared at one another. "I guess we can tell you."

The elders began explaining every detail of the battle. They explained how some had been on the enemies' side for a while. And how Firestar, and so many other cats made the ultimate sacrifice to save their clans.

"In the end, our clan was safe." Blossomfall ended

"Wow! I wish I were there! I'd kill Mapleshade before she had the chance to strike!" Icekit boasted.

"No! I would!" Shadekit protested.

"I'm sure she would die of all your blabbering!" Blossomfall teased. "A true warrior only fights if they have to."

"Who else fought on the Dark forests' side?" Sparrowkit asked, ignoring his siblings.

"Breezepelt, Redwillow, Birchfall, Ivystar-"

"Ivystar?" "Our leader went to the dark forest?" Sparrowkit eyes widened.

"Well, yes. Dark forest cats know the slightest bit of jealousy you have. That's how they get to you. We all thought they were helping us improve to protect out clans, but it was for plotting against our clan." Blossomfall replied.

Sparrowkit walked with his siblings. Quiet as thoughts flashed I his head.

_'Sparrowkit, I now name you Sparrowpaw.'_ The words repeated themselves.

"Does anybody feel that we might be apprentices, like today?" Sparrowkit finally asked.

"I don't feel, I just hope." Icekit responded absently.

Suddenly Ivystar appeared from her den, onto highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around highledge for a clan meeting."

The kits tumble one after another, seeing what news their leader would bring.

"Three kits have reached their time to go out of the nursery, and into the apprentice den." "Icekit, Sparrowkit, and Shadekit."

The kits raced to the front.

"Sparrowkit, I now name you Sparrowpaw. Grasstail, you are smart and swift. Use your abilities to show Sparrowpaw."

Sparrowpaw walked towards Grasstail, they touched noses with each other then departed.

"Shadekit, you will be Shadepaw. Pinetail, you are strong and great in battle. These qualities will make you a great mentor."

"And Icekit, you will now be Icepaw. Your mentor will be my deputy, Frostwhisker."

_"May Starclan light all your paths."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Icepaw leaped onto her prey her paws trapped the small vole.

"Now bite it in the neck." Frostwhisker whispered.

Icepaw sunk her teeth into the prey tasting blood, and then a satisfying snap of the spine came to her ears.

"Great job!" Frostwhisker congratulated her.

Icepaw had questioned her brother, Sparrowpaw's sudden nightmares and sometimes accurate talking of the future. He seemed to have had some kind of knack for knowing of events.

She brushed the strange feeling off; she had caught her first piece of prey. She should be proud of herself.

She put a fake smile on. She was more distracted by some kind of mist. It was everywhere.

"Frostwhisker, do you notice that bluish mist?"

Frostwhisker looked around, she had seemed to not notice the mist surrounding them; she then stuck her nose in the air, trying to find any damp feeling.

"No, there's no mist." Frostwhisker replied.

Icepaw dismissed the idea; it was probably the squirrel she ate in the morning.

"Now, battle moves."

* * *

Icepaw dragged herself to the apprentice den, too tired to even go to the fresh kill pile.

Her brother was waiting for her; Shadepaw had an extra peace of fresh kill for her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, hoping her mentor had not made her go back late.

"Ever since the last patrol left."

Icepaw was in the last patrol, as well as overworking with her mentor.

Icepaw gulped the prey down, and she dropped into her nest. Which contained only a few balls of moss. But she still had fallen asleep almost instantly.

That night, the wind had awoken Icepaw.

"Huh?" Her body lifted itself up. Since when did wind come in through the den?

She opened her eyes.

Blue lights shone through the den, almost blinding. She poked her head out, there where cats. None of them scented like Thunderclan, though she had caught a whiff of almost all the clans.

One had caught her eye, a black cat with blazing green eyes. She sat by golden tom, and a gray blue tom.

"These cats, they can't be alive." She mumbled, trying to be unheard. Was this what happened every night?

She walked slowly out of the camp.

"What is happening?" All the cats saw her, but they didn't seem to care.

She tried to listen into the conversation of the three cats she saw earlier.

"The three should have been born by now." One said almost angry. "Even when you're with Starclan, you still can't understand anything!"

"They could be warriors, or your just not looking in the right places." The golden one one said.

"Or you could be missing the absolute obvious." The she cat said.

"What do you mean by that?" The golden one said?

A grey she cat stepped forward. "What Hollyleaf means is anybody would think it's suspicious that an apprentice is up this time."

"Mouse dung!" Icepaw whispered.

"You mean Icepaw? She acts like a normal apprentice." The golden one replied.

"Lionblaze, if the dark forest chose the three, they chose anybody who isn't suspicious. Hollyleaf and Dovewing are right; we need to try to find details or obvious hints. That apprentice hasn't moved a mouse length away from that tree since we started talking."

Icepaw kept silent. For all she cared, they never saw her.

"Hiding doesn't work on the dead in case you were wondering."

Icepaw turned around, they grey cat was behind her.

"We know you can see us." He said.

"Well, can't everyone see you?" Icepaw said, trying to stay calm.

"If everyone could see us we wouldn't be talking to you." He grumbled.  
"Forgive Jayfeather's grumpy attitude. He hasn't interacted with alive apprentices in a while."

"Oh." Icepaw quietly mumbled.

"Jayfeather, please talk to Icepaw. I'll search out the others."

"Fine, but only because a second death may be painful." Jayfeather shuttered.

Icepaw, who was freaking out, stood there silent.

Jayfeather flicked his tail, and walked into the forest. Icepaw followed.

They reached a small little spot in the forest; it seemed so quiet now that they had walked away from the cats.

"Long before you were born a cat named Bluestar still lived in Starclan, both she and me knew of a prophecy."

"What type of prophecy?" Icepaw's voice shook.

"A prophecy that hints very deeply to the dark forests' three. And that they will destroy the clans once and for all."

"Well, what does this bring me into?"

"You are most likely to be one of them."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sparrowpaw smelled his sister come into the apprentices den. She was pricked with unease. Her breathing was uneasy and she seemed to be staring out of the den with an unreadable expression.

Nevertheless, he'd try to get some sleep. Being an apprentice wasn't easy. And as he learned the hard way, sleep was key.

But something itched. Not like a tick or a flea, but a prickling uneasiness that couldn't be shaken away. It was keeping him awake like a thorn. Sparrowpaw curled deeper and deeper into his nest, shutting his eyes tightly.

He could smell an unpleasant smell that almost made him choke. He remembered it, but not what it was. His mentor had showed him where twolegs would den in Green leaf or Leaf fall. He remembered a flick of something burning on dead trees and dry twigs. It burned like lightning. What was it called? Fire.

Of coarse he didn't smell fire, but twolegs would complain about a gray type of cloud floating at them. Smoke. That's what smelled so fowl. Screaming twolegs and burning trees followed it. And soon, the camp was ash. And every cat he had ever known was dead, including himself.

Twoleg bodies were striven around camp choking and gasping. And something was driven into the ground; it looked like a monster with wings. It was pure white like the large clouds he had studied as a kit.

And now, he could hear talking. He tried to sleep, but a cold presence was now here. Observing him.

"I don't think he is one of them." His sister's voice latched into his confusion.

Sparrowpaw opened his eyes. He saw a black cat with green eyes. She was slightly faded and reminded Sparrowpaw of Shadepaw. Next to her was Icepaw.

"Sparrowpaw! How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. The question is why are you awake?"

The strange cat was still there; she was misty and slightly transparent.

"I-I was…"

"Talking to a strange cat by my nest? Cause that's what it looks like."

Shock filled whatever worries Icepaw had on her face. And she ran outside the den.

Sparrowpaw would not be alone with this strange cat. So he ran into the trees. The dream itched at his brain. The strange cat did too. And murmuring filled it to its limits.

A voice itched at his brain, slowly whispering.

_"Do not be scared, you will only see them tonight. Come out and face your destiny."_

Still, Sparrowpaw slowly peeked from the trunk. There were more strange cats; he was not ready to trust them. But Icepaw was clearly comfortable with the starry figures.

_She can do whatever she wants; I'm going deeper into the forest._

He saw more cats, but this time they did not look pure or angelic. No, the blue silvery mists surrounding them were gone. It was replaced by a dark red glow, and they were almost invisible. Especially a tortoiseshell and white one. Her glare at the blue mists from afar was terrifying. Then it hit Sparrowpaw.

_These seem familiar_. _These are stories I know. Blossomfall told me only a moon ago. These are the dark forest cats, and the ones I left behind are Starclan's._

He knew he had to go back. He turned around. But before he could sprint he saw the tortoiseshell. She had a smile, and she knew where he was going. He expected an impact of a claw, but instead there was a warm greeting.

"Hello _their_ child. My name is Mapleshade. And you are chosen for us, not them."

What had he gotten himself into? First he had a strange dream, now a rooted evil cat was calling him? He shook, trying to close his eyes and never wake up. But the presence towering him would never leave. Finally, he decided to respond.

"I don't see the point in lying. You're the dark forest. Untamed evil that never has seemed to leave the place you died. How come so less of you came?"

"Don't insult our population child, the living has lowered it by fox lengths." There was now a slight hiss.

Silence started, ended, and then began again. A purple glow bonded between the dark trees and the light camp. Three misty cats, two gray, one golden, shot from the trees with an expression he had only imagined when listening to the stories of the many wars between clans. Icepaw slowly trailed behind them, fearfully staring at Sparrowpaw.  
"You're trying to win again? These were made for us so we could finally have a chance at winning! Do not take the advantage away! I have lived too many moons to die off when I finally get the chance!" Her voice quaked with anger a disappointment.

"What made you such a monster?"

Mapleshade's breathing slowed "I am…" She almost felt as if she broke into tears. "I am my last chance to show… to show I am worth it. That all I've lost… and all that has broken me will die. This _was_ my last chance. Appledusk never died in my paws twice, my meaning was to make him _suffer_. And you mouse brains showed you don't care."

"You could've forgiven, but you didn't. That is your fault not ours."

"Take him, I don't care. But I may be back… in a way you will never expect. Appledusk killed my kits. And now, I will get to sabotage him." She growled.

Sparrowpaw watched her fade away, her gaze still seen as hateful. He rushed over to his sister. Looking at where the root of all evil used to stand.

"What where you thinking? Running into the woods?" Icepaw stared at him.

"I'm sorry…" Though Sparrowpaw had justifications when he ran, it still seemed cowardly and stupid to run away from Starclan.

"Starclan forbid you from being sensible!" A gray one said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Sparrowpaw smelled his sister come into the apprentices den. She was pricked with unease. Her breathing was uneasy and she seemed to be staring out of the den with an unreadable expression.

Nevertheless, he'd try to get some sleep. Being an apprentice wasn't easy. And as he learned the hard way, sleep was key.

But something itched. Not like a tick or a flea, but a prickling uneasiness that couldn't be shaken away. It was keeping him awake like a thorn. Sparrowpaw curled deeper and deeper into his nest, shutting his eyes tightly.

He could smell an unpleasant smell that almost made him choke. He remembered it, but not what it was. His mentor had showed him where twolegs would den in Green leaf or Leaf fall. He remembered a flick of something burning on dead trees and dry twigs. It burned like lightning. What was it called? Fire.

Of coarse he didn't smell fire, but twolegs would complain about a gray type of cloud floating at them. Smoke. That's what smelled so fowl. Screaming twolegs and burning trees followed it. And soon, the camp was ash. And every cat he had ever known was dead, including himself.

Twoleg bodies were striven around camp choking and gasping. And something was driven into the ground; it looked like a monster with wings. It was pure white like the large clouds he had studied as a kit.

And now, he could hear talking. He tried to sleep, but a cold presence was now here. Observing him.

"I don't think he is one of them." His sister's voice latched into his confusion.

Sparrowpaw opened his eyes. He saw a black cat with green eyes. She was slightly faded and reminded Sparrowpaw of Shadepaw. Next to her was Icepaw.

"Sparrowpaw! How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. The question is why are you awake?"

The strange cat was still there; she was misty and slightly transparent.

"I-I was…"

"Talking to a strange cat by my nest? Cause that's what it looks like."

Shock filled whatever worries Icepaw had on her face. And she ran outside the den.

Sparrowpaw would not be alone with this strange cat. So he ran into the trees. The dream itched at his brain. The strange cat did too. And murmuring filled it to its limits.

A voice itched at his brain, slowly whispering.

_"Do not be scared, you will only see them tonight. Come out and face your destiny."_

Still, Sparrowpaw slowly peeked from the trunk. There were more strange cats; he was not ready to trust them. But Icepaw was clearly comfortable with the starry figures.

_She can do whatever she wants; I'm going deeper into the forest._

He saw more cats, but this time they did not look pure or angelic. No, the blue silvery mists surrounding them were gone. It was replaced by a dark red glow, and they were almost invisible. Especially a tortoiseshell and white one. Her glare at the blue mists from afar was terrifying. Then it hit Sparrowpaw.

_These seem familiar_. _These are stories I know. Blossomfall told me only a moon ago. These are the dark forest cats, and the ones I left behind are Starclan's._

He knew he had to go back. He turned around. But before he could sprint he saw the tortoiseshell. She had a smile, and she knew where he was going. He expected an impact of a claw, but instead there was a warm greeting.

"Hello _their_ child. My name is Mapleshade. And you are chosen for us, not them."

What had he gotten himself into? First he had a strange dream, now a rooted evil cat was calling him? He shook, trying to close his eyes and never wake up. But the presence towering him would never leave. Finally, he decided to respond.

"I don't see the point in lying. You're the dark forest. Untamed evil that never has seemed to leave the place you died. How come so less of you came?"

"Don't insult our population child, the living has lowered it by fox lengths." There was now a slight hiss.

Silence started, ended, and then began again. A purple glow bonded between the dark trees and the light camp. Three misty cats, two gray, one golden, shot from the trees with an expression he had only imagined when listening to the stories of the many wars between clans. Icepaw slowly trailed behind them, fearfully staring at Sparrowpaw.  
"You're trying to win again? These were made for us so we could finally have a chance at winning! Do not take the advantage away! I have lived too many moons to die off when I finally get the chance!" Her voice quaked with anger a disappointment.

"What made you such a monster?"

Mapleshade's breathing slowed "I am…" She almost felt as if she broke into tears. "I am my last chance to show… to show I am worth it. That all I've lost… and all that has broken me will die. This _was_ my last chance. Appledusk never died in my paws twice, my meaning was to make him _suffer_. And you mouse brains showed you don't care."

"You could've forgiven, but you didn't. That is your fault not ours."

"Take him, I don't care. But I may be back… in a way you will never expect. Appledusk killed my kits. And now, I will get to sabotage him." She growled.

Sparrowpaw watched her fade away, her gaze still seen as hateful. He rushed over to his sister. Looking at where the root of all evil used to stand.

Icepaw shook and nudged him with her tail. And they ran to the next tree.

Sparrowpaw's fur was rugged with awareness. He looked at Icepaw and said only one thing.

_"What Happened?"_


End file.
